threeworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Well of Echoes (series)
The Well of Echoes is a quartet of novels and the second series, chronologically, in the Three Worlds Cycle. It takes place from 206 ATM until 208 ATM. It follows the actions of humanity on Santhenar as they struggle to claim victory of the Lyrinx War. Novels The Well of Echoes quartet consists of four individual novels: *''Geomancer *''Tetrarch *''Scrutator *''Chimaera Important Characters *Tiaan Liise-Mar A highly skilled artisan, who proves to have have some extraordinary talents; including the ability to use the dangerous Art of geomancy. It is she who discovers the ampliment and aids Malien in discovering the secret of flight. *Irisis Stirm An artisan and Tiaan's rival for promotion in the manufactory. She comes from a well respected family and uses this against Tiaan. She falls in love with Nish and becomes a great ally of Xervish Flydd's, who she shares a brief affair with. *Cryl-Nish Hlar An artificer of average skill and an inexperienced prober for his father, Jal-Nish Hlar. He is usually known as Nish. He becomes an ally of Xervish Flydd and matures greatly due to his experiences throughout the war. He falls in love with Irisis. *Xervish Flydd Scrutator for the region of Einunar and a member of the Council of Scrutators. One of few uncorrupt Scrutators. When he is cast out he vows to bring down the corrupt Council and give Santhenar a chance of winning the war against the lyrinx. *Malien A great and powerful mancer and Matah of all the Aachim of Santhenar. She befriends Tiaan in Tirthrax and helps her discover the secret of flight. She later helps Tiaan escape Vithis and his Clan Vengeance and decides to accompany her on her journeys. Malien becomes an important ally of Flydd's cause to bring down the Council of Scrutators. *Yggur A great and powerful mancer who is over one thousand and two hundred years old. He joins Flydd's cause but he and the scrutator will forever be rivals. He helps coordinate the attack on Nennifer and it is he and Malien who cause the ampliment to wreak havoc on the fortress. He petitions against the annihilation of the lyrinx. *Ullii A hypersensitive young woman. She has a strange talent that allows her to see the Secret Art in all its froms. This talent identifies her as a Seeker. She develops feelings for Nish and becomes pregnant with his child, after they make love in the air-floater, while stranded near Tirthrax. Nish has feelings for Ullii, but not to the extent she does for him. *Gilhaelith A brilliant, yet eccentric, geomancer who has a need to control everything and everyone in his life. When he loses control he has panic attacks. He resides in Nyriandiol and takes Tiaan as his apprentice, shortly before being captured by the lyrinx. Once captured Gilhaelith is almost willing in his aid of them. *Vithis The leader of Clan Inthis and of all the Aachim of Aachan. He is the foster-father of Minis and is constantly forcing his will on his foster-son. He is arrogant in his superiority. *Minis Foster-son of Vithis. He is timid and weak-willed and completely in Vithis's thrall. He contacts Tiaan from Aachan and pleads with her to save the Aachim. *Ryll Ryll is a deformed lyrinx male who has only stubby useless wings and is a very talented flesh-former. He creates many of the Lyrinx's most dangerous flesh formed creations. He has romantic feelings towards Liett though he is often confused about her feelings towards him. *Liett A deformed lyrinx, lacking armour or chameleon skin. The daughter of Matriarch Gyrull, she is a brilliant flesh-former and one of the greatest fliers among the lyrinx. She is passionate and opinionated, which sometimes gets in the way of her blossoming relationship with Ryll. Liett is strong in the Secret Art and her and Ryll often work together on such matters. *Jal-Nish Hlar Perquisitor for the region of Einunar. Setting The beginning of the Well of Echoes quartet is set two hundred and seven years after the events at the end of the View From the Mirror. Santhenar is at war with the alien lyrinx, who escaped from the void when the Forbidding was broken at the end of the time of the Mirror. The war has been raging for one hundred and fifty years. The Council of Santhenar has been dissolved into the terrible Council of Scrutators, who rule humanity with an iron fist. Unbeknowed to the world however, the Council are the puppets of the Numinator, who created it in the first place for unknown personal reasons. Few people know that there is a higher power than the Council. The Council secretly prolongs the war as it is the one thing keeping them in power. The Numinator, who does not interfere in day-to-day affairs of Santhenar, allows the scrutators to do as they wish, so long as they continue to send it the bloodline registers of the people of Santhenar, for an unknown reason. Category:The Three Worlds Cycle